polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Holocaust
Jewcubes Gypsies Slavs Denmarkball Communists Homosexuals Jehovah's Witnesses |result = Deaths of up to 6 million Jews, around 7 million Soviets (including 1.3 Soviet-Jewish civilians, 3 million Soviet prisoners of war (including about 50,000 Jewish soldiers), around 1.8 million Non-Jewish Polish civilians (including between 50,000 and 100,000 members of the Polish elites), 312,000 Serbs, up to 250,000 people with disabilities, 196,000–220,000 Gypsies, around 1,900 Jehovah's Witnesses, at least 70,000 repeat criminal-offenders and so-called asocials, and hundreds, possibly thousands of homosexuals. |image = Holocaust.png |causes = Nazi Germany viewing Jews as inferior, scapegoat for Germany's defeat in WW1, desire for a clean, pure Aryan race}}The Holocaust, also called the''' Shoah', was the mass extermination and organized genocide of Jews, Gypsy, Homosexuals, disabled people, Soviets, Slavs, Communists, Jehovah's Witnesses and other minority races during World War 2 that Nazi Germanyball considered subhuman to the Aryan race (or ''untermensch). Political opponents and captured POWs were also killed in these camps. Denmarkball is one of the only countryballs to defend its Jews during the Holocaust. Nazi Germanyball implemented the genocide in stages, with at first passing laws restricting the rights of the Jewish people. Starting in 1933, Nazi Germanyball began to build concentration camps for the "undesirables," and when the Reich invaded Poland, he set up segregated ghettos and mass extermination camps within the occupied lands, with one of the most notable ones being the infamous Auschwitz-Birkenau concentration camp. In total an estimated 6 million Jews were killed and around 5 million others in the Holocaust The Holocaust: What is it? It was estimated that around 17 million people were killed in the German concentration camps. These camps were so barbaric in their nature they were referred to as "death" and "torture" camps. It was considered Europe's worst atrocity committed by Genocide. Millions of religious or ethnic prisoners were gassed or starved to death. Executions were also common and the Nazis referred to this genocide as the "The Final Solution". Many people lost their lives during it, and it tore apart victim's families as well. *Twins were used for experiments *"Doctors" would kill Prisoners *Children and babies were shot and killed *Prisoners were fed nothing but bread crumbs and soup *Prisoners endured Hard labour *Gas chamber were disguised as showers Death camps There were many famous and notorious death camps during WW2, due to the genocide inflicted on the so-called "inferior races". These death camps included: *Auschwitz: The most infamous one out of all of them, located in Polandball. It was made by the Germans and it killed up to 1.1 million prisoners. *Birkenau: An extension of Auschwitz, this was intended to house POWs and to provide more space. it later became a forced labour/extermination camp. *Ravensbrück: This camp was known for only holding female prisoners, in which 130,00 to 132,000 women were housed there. *Chełmno: A camp built inside of Polandball. The number of deaths range from 152,000 to 340,000. Notorious "gas vans" were the main way of execution. *Jasenovac: A Fascist Croatian death camp that was created by the Ustaše. It killed up to 350,000 to 550,000 Serbs and 30,000 Jews. *Nocra: It's not as known but 140,000 people were killed there. *Treblinka: An extermination camp in Polandball estimated to have racked up about 780,000 deaths. *Warsaw: Another notorious concentration and extermination camp in Polandball killing about 20,000 to 35,000 Polish, Greek, Romani, and Belarusian people. *Sobibór: Around 200-250 thousand people died in Sobibór, mainly Jews from Poland, France, Germany, the Netherlands, Czechoslovakia and the Soviet Union. when Nazi Germany started to fall, many prisoners of the camps went on death marches. The gas chambers of the camps were also dismantled to prevent discovery. Aftermath After Nazi Germany was falling, Soviet, American and British troops liberated most of Germany's death camps freeing thousands of innocent people. This was a truly remarkable event. American, British, and Soviet troops saved thousands of innocent people who were awaiting death. After WW2, Germany apologised to the Jews; many German leaders kneeled down and cried while paying respects to the victims. They shall always be remembered. Never forgotten. Victims of the holocaust shall be safe and the apology Germany did has made the world a greater place. Holocaust survivors have explained what life was like in the concentration camps, some writing about it, like Elie Wiesel´s Night . Gallery E7lzd5g.png U7m0h3m.png A Trip to Poland.png accurate simulation of the holocaust.png Category:Genocide Category:Events Category:World War II